


all you had to do was ask

by cryoreal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoreal/pseuds/cryoreal
Summary: A small ficlet for All Hallow's week! Jon and Sansa are teachers who go to a school party and run into Jon's ex. The usual tropes happen.





	all you had to do was ask

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is overdone and trope-y but I wanted to have some fun! Fluffy with potential for more. I may add a second chapter for the good stuff because I usually do. 
> 
> Happy reading!

“You didn’t dress up.”

Sansa didn’t bother looking up from her laptop screen, perched on the edge of her seat at her desk. She thought she’d dressed up fine. She wore a gorgeous cold shoulder dress, a pair of leggings underneath for warmth and black flats with a bow on them, her hair braided back neatly. “Am I supposed to look nicer than this? It’s just a staff party, for Gods’ sake.”

“But it’s Halloween.” 

She finally glanced up from where she was inputting grades to see Jon in a dark suit, complete with eyeliner smudged around his lids and blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. “Oh, my gods.”

“I thought we were gonna go together. You mentioned a vampire and his victim and…” he trailed off, running a hand through his hair, and she couldn’t help but toss her head back and laugh.

“I was joking, but wow. Wow. I wish I had worn a costume now, because you look incredible.”

“I still have the eyeliner and blood, if you wanted to.” 

Sansa grinned, pushing herself back from her desk. “Deal.”

She emerged from the faculty bathroom fifteen minutes later, her hair rearranged so that it fell to one side, displaying red bite marks on her neck and blood running into the collar of her dress. “How do I look?”

“Good enough to eat,” he leered at her, showing his teeth, and she fell into step next to him eagerly.

These parties were normally boring and idle, but the school really went all out for Halloween, the break room decorated in fake spiderwebs and pumpkins. Jon fit right in with the rest of the costume-clad teachers, and Sansa less so, but she had a good time regardless.

She was considering spiking her cup of punch with the tiny shot bottles she kept in her purse when Jon grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the room into the hallway adjoining it, forcing her to slam the bottles back in her purse before he outed her to the other teachers.

He pressed a finger to her lips, his body pushing hers into the wall, and she stared up at him, bright-eyed and confused. 

“Ygritte’s here,” he breathed.

“What? Why?”

“I knew she was dating one of the office staff here, but I didn’t think she’d show up. Help me, Sansa, please.”

She placed one hand on his chest, hoping to calm his rapid breathing. “Okay, okay. It’s okay. What do you want me to do?”

“Pretend to be my girlfriend, of course.”

Sansa rolled her eyes then. “Jon, everyone here knows we’re just friends.”

“I know, but go with it? Please? Maybe no one will tell her.”

And so they slipped back into the room, hand in hand, immediately met with the stares of every single person in the room. 

It was a long, long moment before they all turned back and restarted their conversations, but Margaery made her way over to them, dressed as a very scantily clad cat, a wicked grin on her face.

“I knew it.”

“Knew what, Marg?” Sansa asked, exasperation plain in her tone.

“I knew you guys had been fucking this whole time.”

“Margaery!” 

“You’re too obvious. I’m glad you’re finally getting around to telling the rest of the world, though.” 

“We’re not fucking,” Jon finally choked out, his face beet red. “We’re just… just dating.” 

“Uh huh, sure. ‘Just dating’ doesn’t look that embarrassed.” When he began to sputter at her, Margaery held her finger up with a tut. “Don’t fret, lovelies. We’re all very happy for you, just don’t start making out in front of us all.”

“We would never!” Sansa protested, her hand sweaty in Jon’s, and the brunette cackled happily before winding her way back to the other side of the room. 

“Do they all think we’ve been… doing it this whole time?” Jon muttered in her ear, his back pressed against a wall, and Sansa laughed weakly.

“I guess it’s better for today if they do.” 

She turned then, his face still red as a tomato, and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, right on top of the blood. “So that we convince Ygritte, of course.” 

“Right, right. Ygritte.” He shook his head a little, and Sansa glanced back over at the other redhead, dressed in a tight black bodysuit with a gun strapped to her hip, who was shooting daggers in her direction. “I think she saw us.”

“Wasn’t that the point?”

“It was,” he mumbled, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

They held hands and exchanged hugs awkwardly for the rest of the night, and right before Sansa was about to claim an excuse of needing to finish grading papers, Ygritte wound her way over to the two of them, a strange smile on her face.

“So, this is Jon’s new toy. I’m Ygritte.” She extended a hand to Sansa, who shook it gingerly. 

“Ygritte, this is Sansa. We’ve been dating for about a month now.” Jon offered, deftly sliding his arm around her waist. 

Sansa leaned in and looked up at him adoringly. “Has it only been a month? It feels like so much longer.” She tilted her head so that her cheek was pressed against his neck, looking at Ygritte from below his chin. “I’m sorry, Jon’s never mentioned you before.”

Ygritte visibly stiffened. “We dated for three years.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to be so rude! I’m sure you were such a big part of his past. I don’t know why he wouldn’t have mentioned you before.” Sansa beamed at her, watching her jaw tick with anger, and then reached up to pat Jon on the chest. “Dear, we need to get going. Remember, I told Jeyne I would pick her daughter up from ballet.” 

“Right! Of course. I’ll see you around, Ygritte.” Jon waved halfheartedly as Sansa dragged him out of the room, barely containing her laughter until they had turned two corners and the door to the parking lot was in sight.

“Did you… did you see… her face?” Sansa wheezed out, still dragging him along. 

“She looked so pissed!” Jon crowed, stumbling slightly as she reached her car. “Thank you again, for doing that for me.”

“Anytime,” she whispered, reaching up to wipe away a smeared black line from his cheek. 

“Do you mean that?” he whispered, his hands coming forward to cage her against the side of her car, and Sansa shuddered.

“I do.”

Jon leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, gently scraping his teeth over the bite marks she had penciled onto her skin. “I’m going to hold you to it.”

She was panting slightly, her head tilted back to give him better access, when he pressed the gentlest of kisses to her cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch.”

He backed away slowly, a bashful grin on his face, and Sansa could do nothing but run her fingers over her cheek where he had kissed her, her eyes never leaving his.

He was almost all the way to his car when she finally broke out of her trance and chased after him, catching up right as he started to open his door and slamming it shut.

“Jon-” she barely got out before he spun next to her and pressed his lips to hers, a quick, bruising kiss that left her breathless and wanting, her lips and cheeks sticky with the fake blood. 

“What are you doing tonight?”

A slow grin spread over her face. “Need help getting that blood off?”


End file.
